gundambattleoperationfandomcom-20200215-history
Maps
Maps At the current moment there are 6 different maps in the game each one with atleast two different types of settings (IE: it can be day or night, clear or foggy) that can drastically change tactics. While all maps may be selected for normal play, Capture Point games have limited choice among them. Mountain Area (Clear/Evening/Foggy) The first map release for the game has 3 main areas for the two teams to fight in along with one hidden path between the two bases. Both Federation and Zeon bases have several sniping points where the main combat area is visible. Desert (Clear/Night/Sandstorm) A vast open main area supports most of the fighting. Like the Mountain Area map it has a narrow canyon path that connects the two bases. Unlike the Mountain map, there are two spawn points that may be captured within the pathway, and there are multiple entrances to the narrow canyon path. Deserted City (Day/Night/Rain) As the name implies is a city theme map with narrow paths around the edge map with open area in the center of the map. Quarry (Day/Night/Dusty) A map made more with artillery suits in mind, there are 3 pits connected by narrow paths. 2 of the pits hold each of the bases while the third serves to separate the two team from each other and act as shooting gallery for the artillery. There is also a hidden path on the map but it can only be access by infantry. Military Base(day/fog) One of the more interesting map, its open map with building scatter around that can be use for cover. Great map for unit variation, as there are many locations for snipers to take aim, but an equal number of obstructions for melee suits to use as cover, as long as they avoid the open main strip. Canyon The largest map to date. There are several pathways from each base leading to a large central area where most combat occurs. The central area is a donut shaped, with a large mountain in the center for support units and cover. Great map for Acguy's and Gundam Pixie's due to the size, amount of cover, and multiple pathways to advance from. Desert Base The Newest Map to date currently. It is rather an interesting Map as one of the spawn points is actually on top of a building. It is also the first map to have three levels of terrain. It has a Surface Area, an Underground Area that can aid pilots in sneaking around for bombing runs and for stealth MS, and a rooftop area where one of the spawns is located. It is rather very open for raids from all sides, just like Military Base. Be Warned when you are in the underground level of the map, you are prone to any melee swipes in the narrow tunnels and the fact that explosions or effects from above ground can show underground, making it confusing for knowing if you are being shot at or not. Category:Gameplay Category: Maps